digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Babamon
|to= |java=Shizuka Okohira |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Dorothy Elias-Fahn |envan=(Tamers)Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Tamers Cast List |enva2=Michelle Ruff |enva2n=(Fusion) |partner= |s1=Rosemon }} Babamon is an Ancient Digimon. An Ancient Digimon that has the appearance of an old woman. According to rumor, it is whispered that a Rosemon was placed under a spell and turned into this form. Attacks *'Empress Haze': Fires a stream of flame from its mouth. *'Dark Broom' *'Tri Banish' Design Babamon looks like a short, old woman with grey hair styled in a Japanese bun. It always wears an old robe with a Tifaret is an optional spelling of , the 6th which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles. around its neck and carries around a broom. Etymologies ;Babamon (ババモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Some Babamon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) A Babamon is an inhabitant of Green Zone. Digimon Digital Card Battle Babamon is the Arena Master of Beginner City. She uses a Tricolor Deck and is considerably easy to beat with the player's starting deck. She disappears after A is defeated, though it is possible she is the Rosemon who appears in Beginner City at this point. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Babamon is the shaman of a village that was being attacked by . She summoned Taichi Yagami, Zeromaru, and Takuya Kanbara from their respective Digital Worlds to hers so that they could defeat the monster. Digimon World 3 Babamon is only available as a Blue Mega Card with 35/30. Digimon World DS Babamon digivolves from Piximon. Babamon is also a boss in Ancient Canyon, along with Jijimon, but the two are also NPCs in a quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Babamon is #341, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 291 HP, 351 MP, 146 Attack, 137 Defense, 144 Spirit, 119 Speed, and 67 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Guard, Heroic Heart, Healthy Body, and Dodge Dance traits. It dwells in the mountain area of Transfield. Babamon digivolves from Monzaemon. In order to digivolve to Babamon, your Digimon must be at least level 48, with 8000 Beast experience and 220 spirit. Babamon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Piximon, Lilamon, and Vademon, if the base Digimon is at least level 52, with 16,000 Beast experience, and 320 attack. Babamon can DNA digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Babamon is #233, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, 7 Lucky Gods, Master of Saving, and Healing Wave traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. Babamon digivolves from Monzaemon and Lilamon. In order to digivolve into Babamon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 180 attack, 5 aptitude, and a level cap of 60. It can be hatched from the Beauty DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Babamon DigiFuses to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon, Sunflowmon, Lalamon, and Lilamon. Digimon Battle Babamon is a NPC for item mix and upgrade that can be found in MudFrigimon Village and Babamon Village. Digimon Masters Babamon is found in the Wind Valley, and gives a quest to defeat 13 Doggymon. Digimon Heroes! Babamon is card 6-246. Notes and references